


Bond to me

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco, Pining, Pining Harry Potter, Pining Lucius, Porn With Plot, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry, Top Lucius Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy, best friends Draco and Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Working Title...Lucius  in in love with his son's best friend and Harry is in love with his best friend's father.





	Bond to me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this strange dream last night...

Lucius is in love with his son best friend, he has known the boy since Severus adopted him when he was 10 years old. He knows he shouldn’t feel anything beyond some sort of fatherly love towards him but this beautiful young man bloomed before his eyes and he had found it hard to deny the feelings for Harry. Since his wife death Harry has been the shining light in his and Draco’s life, now both boys are 18 years old and Draco is pregnant with Theo’s child and while this young man hasn’t yet bonded with his son he seems to be a good person for Draco. 

He walked into the bed room of Draco’s and saw his son curled up on the bed a sleep his arm warped around his swollen stomach, as Harry placed a blanket over him before looking up at the blonde man. He smiled as he walked around the bed and sits down putting his books away. “It was a long trip he’s just tried.” The dark haired teen said, Lucius nodded and walked over to him and sits on the bed.   
“Being with child will making him tried, it doesn’t help that Theo isn’t here to help him.” He mumbled, Harry smiled at him and looked down at his own hands.   
“He can’t just drop everything Lucius, but I made him promises to come to Draco’s side when the goes into labour.” The teen then chuckled “When I said I made him promises I squeezed his cock until it made him cry.” He smiled up at him.   
“I like your style.” 

They sat there in quiet listening to Draco breathing “What about you Harry anyone special in your life?” He asked, the teen frowned and bite his bottom lips as he thought about his words.   
“Well there is someone, I have had a crush on him since I figured out I liked guys so a while. But there are some problems.” Lucius was looking down at Harry’s hands, he felt himself deflate at the thought of this beautiful perfect boy giving his heart to another.   
“What are these problems?” He asked  
“Well for one he is older than me, two he was married until about a year ago when his wife died and lastly…” He stopped and sighed as he rubbed his eyes trying to stop the tears threaten to escape his eyes. “He is the father of my best friend.” 

Lucius felt like the air had been sucked out of him as he looked at the teen in the face, Harry had some tears running down his face and he sat there still. He slowly turned to face him and they looked at each other in the eyes. “Harry…” The teen stopped him by leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips before pulling back just looked at him.   
“Sorry.” He whispered, but seeing the look on Lucius face made him think he had made a mistake in confessing his heart to him. The blonde reaches out and hooks his fingers under Harry’s chin and got him to turn to face him while his other hand wiped away the tears as he leaned in and kisses Harry on the lips.

The kiss wasn’t quit peck but it was slow and it made Harry’s hot, he felt more tears rolling down his cheeks as the blonde cupped his face their bodies shifting closer together. They stopped kissing and rested their foreheads against each other; Lucius moved his hands down Harry’s sides “Don’t say you’re sorry.” He whispered “This is what I’ve wanted to hear for just a long time.” He told him as he enjoyed touching Harry. There was movement to the side of them and both Harry and Lucius froze as he turned to face Draco as he sat up with a glare. “Draco…”  
“No don’t care go to your bed room and do whatever there I need to sleep.” Draco put his head back onto the pillow and curls up under the covers. Lucius looked towards the green eyed boy who was blushing rather to cutely for his liking.  
“So you’re okay with me and Harry?” He asked his son; there was a grunt in response “I need to hear is Draco.” The blonde huffed and pushed himself up and looked at them.  
“Merlin yes I’m fine with it! If I have to see either of you eye fucking again while pining I will hex you both!”  
“Eye fucking?” Lucius asked.   
“Muggle term.” Harry said weakly.   
“Go and have sex in your room!” Draco groaned “I need to sleep!” 

Lucius didn’t need to be told twice as he stood up taking Harry by the hand and pulled the dark haired teen from the bed room, heading towards his own. Harry felt his heart hammer in his chest as he got closer to the bed room …could this be happening or am I dead… he thought as he felt his body swing around into the room before being pushed up against the door. The blonde growled lowly as he pressed himself against the shorter male and looked down into his bright green orbs and turned the lock on the door. Harry looked up at him his hands resting on the man’s chest “I want you Luicus.” He said softly, he was scared that this will all go wrong that he will lose him and Draco if he does something to balls it up. “I want to be yours.” He whispered the blonde smiled as he cupped Harry’s face. “Please.” He begged “Make love to me.” Lucius growled lifted Harry up forcing the teen to warp his legs around his waist and carried him to the bed.   
“You will not leave this room my bed until I’m happy that you are marked as mine and carrying my child.”

He stood by the bed watching Harry as he pulled out his wand and waved it over himself and the teen vanishing their clothes. The green eyed teen gasped at the cold air on his skin as he looked up at the blonde above him, he leaned down over the teen and kissed him the skin to skin contact make them both moan at what felt like a electric shock going though their bodies as Lucius mumbled a spell to have Harry already prepared because he didn’t think he could wait any longer. Harry whispered and arched his back as he felt Lucius slide his hand down his thighs and parted them as he slide into him. “Oh sweet Merlin!” He moaned as he felt the blonde slide his thick cock into him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as shuddered. Lucius felt like his was on fire as he felt the tight hear warped around his cock another growl broke from his throat as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “W…What was that?” Harry asked   
“I’m a Veela Harry and you’re my mate.” He lifted his head and looked at Harry who gasped seeing the slivery shin to the man’s eyes. “That was us bonding.”

He leaned down and kissed him as he started to move his hips, Harry moaned loudly as he warped his arms around his shoulders and onto him. He arched his back as he felt Luicus’ cock fill and bashing those bundles of nerves with every thrust. Harry’s legs were hiked higher up Luicus’ hips letting his cock sink in even deeper. Neither of them will at much longer not with their magic and bond sending their senses crazy “Say you mine, that you belong to me!” Lucius growled as he held Harry’s throat as he kept slamming into him.   
“I…I’m yours!” Harry cried out, as tears rolled down his cheeks as it all become too much his body shaking with building pleasure. Lucius bite down onto Harry’s shoulder feeling the teen’s body stiffen as he screams as his orgasm shook though everything with white and then dark as he passed out.

When he came to he was still laying on the bed his body ached by in a good away, he felt like jelly. He felt an arm warp around his middle and pulled him close into Luicus’ body “How do you feel?” He purred, Harry hummed as he forced himself to roll over and look into the icy blue eyes.   
“Like you had fucked the bones out of me.” He mumbled, the blonde laughed as he tipped Harry’s head up and kissed him on the lips.   
“Good to know.” He grinned as he stroked his face   
“We should show our face.” Harry asked, as he ran his fingers though the white blond hair.   
“No, we must remind in here for a week, just you and I until our bonding is complete.” Harry raised an eye brow at him and then cupped his face and kissed him.


End file.
